Plaque is the leading cause of tooth decay and periodontal disease, affecting approximately 90% of the adult population. Plaque is a sticky colorless layer of harmful bacteria that is constantly forming on teeth and gums. To reduce the incidence of periodontal disease, plaque should be removed at least one a day. Generally, the typical means for removing plaque deposits involves brushing using a toothbrush, preferably combined with use of dental floss and/or toothpicks. Recently, the use of rotary electric toothbrushes has gained favor as a more effective means for removing plaque and, therefore, for preventing or reducing the incidence of periodontal disease.
While these methods are effective in removing plaque formed on teeth, periodontal disease is still prevalent in the adult population and, consequently, means for treatment of the periodontal disease is gaining attention. In particular, attempts have been made to develop means for delivering various medicaments to the areas subject to periodontal disease and other diseases, in order to effectively combat these diseases in place. Most such diseases are caused by bacteria located below the gum line. Generally, mouthwash is the preferred means for delivering medicaments to the diseased areas. However, such mouthwashes suffer from the inability to penetrate significantly below the gum line and, therefore, may not, in fact, contact the diseased areas. Consequently, additional means for delivering medicaments to diseased tissue below the gum line are being sought.